My Lady Berresford
by helsbels90
Summary: Lady Ava Berresford returns to the court of her dear friend Henry Tudor; but all is not as it seems with her Uncle and the Duke of Suffolk intervening in her life, for better and for worse. Not strictly in keeping with the events of history or the programme. Please R R
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Court

She walked through what had once been familiar corridors, they were now filled with strange and hostile faces. Despite the general chatter and noise Ava could hear her own heart beating against her ribs, along with her soft footsteps on the stone and the gentle movements of her skirts as she walked. It had been eleven years since she had graced the royal court with her presence; it was an utterly different place. As Ava followed her uncle into the throne room her nerves surfaced, what if the king did not approve, had changed so much that he no longer valued the friend he had once held so dear – was it possible?

"Ava? Is that really you?" Henry said rising slowly, wide eyed from his throne to greet her, she smiled timidly in reply "My goodness, how you have grown into a marvellous young women! And I should correct myself for it is now Lady Ava Berresford! You are most welcome here at court my lady" He smiled bowing over her hand as she dropped a courtesy.

"Thank you your majesty, I confess I am a little nervous at returning after so long"

"Banish your nerves my dear girl. Now do you remember Charles Brandon, the small runt who used to play with us in our youth?" The king demanded.

"Yes of course" Ava acknowledge as the king swept his arm in the direction of a tall, dark haired man; Ava covered a gasp, he had grown into a very handsome man. She had heard of his ill-fated marriage to Henry's sister Margaret, and also of his being forgiven and taken back to court in his place as the king's best friend.

"My Lady Berresford, it has been many years, but I once remember rescuing your kitten from a tree or some such like, please believe that I remain your loyal servant." Charles Brandon stated bowing to kiss her hand. The contact warmed Ava.

"Actually your Grace, it was my dog from a ditch but we shall not quarrel over such minor details." Ava grinned. Henry laughed clapping Charles on the back.

"Come my lady, sit with us at dinner. It will be like old times. Except that we are not children any longer, I am the king of England, Charles is a villain of the highest order and you my dear are a beautiful young lady!" Henry insisted, leading the way to the dining hall.

Henry, Charles and Ava had played together as children, Henry and Ava's fathers had been great friends, while Charles' father had died bearing the old king's standard and so had been brought up alongside the other two. They had been inseparable until Ava's father Lord Berresford had been posted abroad and Ava had travelled with her family until the death of her father several months earlier. Sometime later Ava had joined the dancing, Henry turned to Charles.

"Well what do you think of the beautiful Lady Berresford?"

"I like her very much, she is undeniably beautiful, but she has also grown in intelligence, grace and wit. Yet she has kept her spirit. I like her extremely well Henry." Charles answered honestly. He could tell however that Anne Boleyn did not. She was glaring at the newly arrived female who had been in Henry's company. Charles secretly thanked god that Henry was so besotted with the brunnette, otherwise he may have focused his attentions on their dear friend.

"Indeed. It makes a man think of his age though – she was always several years younger than us; but to see her so grown up...well we don't get any younger do we. I want you to keep a close eye on her Charles."

"Of course – any particular reason?"

"Her Uncle. He is cruel and will no doubt be busy trying to arrange an advantageous marriage for her to further his own aspirations. I don't want to see her unhappy, she is as dear as a sister to me. " Henry finished standing up to ask Lady Anne to dance the next with him. Charles liked his new assignment. He watched as Ava twirled in the dance, her blonde hair floating in the air, her emerald dress complimenting her pale skin, displaying her alluring frame. He caught her attention and the dance finished and requested her to dance the next with him, she gladly agreed.

"Are you more relaxed now?" Charles questioned as they walked away to the side of the room after dancing together twice.

"Indeed, my uncle spent most of the journey here telling me how to behave and warning me not to embarrass him that I got a bit overwhelmed. I am enjoying myself immensely"

"Good. You are among friends again, please never forget that. We are so very pleased to see you back here. "

Several weeks later, Ava had settled into her new life at court, the King had ensured that she had fine apartments and was more than comfortable. She had attended more dances, feasts and celebrations than she thought possible; as well as hunting, riding with the Henry and Charles, and even picnicking with the Lady Anne (although she was not entirely sure that she cared much for her). To Ava's surprise even her Uncle Arthur appeared to be happy and merry with his friends at the palace; unfortunately she knew that it would not last - the plans he had made for her future would never come to fruition. Charles had travelled back to Suffolk to complete some business on his estate and the days spent without his presence left Ava feeling empty and depressed, the dismal weather and the persistent rain did not help matters. She had found herself hoping to come across him every evening during the regular merriments, praying that she would cross his path whilst riding or strolling in the expansive grounds. Ava repeatedly told herself that is was because she enjoyed his company, conversation and humour and nothing more.

The latest Masquerade ball was in progress, colourful dresses and masks were everywhere, wine was flowing and food was plentiful. To Ava's delight Charles had returned earlier that day and had proceeded to spend the evening talking and dancing with her. The Lady Anne had stopped glaring at Ava some weeks earlier having decided that whilst Henry cared for the young woman she posed no threat to her romantic situation and was therefore to be liked and not despised. As Ava left the dancing, having danced an old country dance with the King in search of a glass of wine, a servant approached her, informing her that her uncle wished to see her. Quietly Ava slipped through one of the side doors and travelled along the complicated corridors of the palace; dreading the confrontation that she had been expecting for some time. Finding the appropriate room, she braced herself before entering.

Charles Brandon was happily strolling back towards the great hall after relieving himself, when he heard raised voices; curiosity caused him to stop and listen at the door. He could hear angry rumbling, but the words seemed jumbled together. Charles frowned as he heard a harsh slap followed by a whimper, before he could decide what to do the door flung open and Ava flew out right in front of his eyes. Her face was tear stained and her expression looked fearful and frantic. A calloused hand grabbed at her arm preventing her from fleeing; and a familiar voice growled.

"Don't you dare walk away from me you ungrateful wretch! You deserve a good hiding for you impudence" Arthur Wensell shouted, raising his free hand to strike his blonde niece. Leaping forward Charles prevented the fist from colliding with Ava's face, and his stronger frame forced the older man back into the room, causing him to release his hold on the young lady.

"His Majesty shall hear of this My Lord" Charles spat, before taking Ava's arm and propelling her along the passageway and into the King's own library.

"Did he do that to you?" Charles questioned gently, stroking a finger lightly down her red and bruising cheek. Looking at her hands folded in her lap Ava nodded silently. "Why?"

"You would hate me if I told you"

"I'm sure that hating you is impossible now please, tell me" She looked into his eyes and saw the concern.

"My uncle brought me to court; I assumed he was planning to secure a marriage for me that would benefit him and his family in some way. But once I had become accustomed to my new life here, and was clearly still in good friendship with His Majesty, he announced his true intentions" Ava paused, smoothing the material of her skirts whilst searching for the appropriate words. "He told me that I was to encourage the King to notice me – to encourage his attentions. My uncle wanted me to become the King's mistress. I tried to explain that it was impossible; the King is a dear friend, but he is too deeply in love to look at anyone else, and I would not want him to." Ava was desperate to ensure that Charles understood she was not complicit in the arrangements. "He summonsed me to see him this evening, he had been drinking as he so often does recently; he accused me of..."Ava looked away shamefully "Well he accused me of many things, but mostly of soliciting your affections and attentions instead, he was furious"

Charles was also furious, he did not remember ever being so angry.

"I must speak with the King!" He announced before sweeping from the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Peace and Quiet

Chapter 2: Peace and Quiet

Having hastily explained the situation to the King, Charles watched as his friend paced angrily in his private chambers.

"I want Wensell stripped of all his lands and titles – I want him to be punished in a way that would hurt him the most. He is to be permanently banished from court and forbidden to have any contact with Lady Berresford. No one is to have anything to do with him if they wish to remain in favour" Henry finally announced.

"He is her only family Your Majesty – what is she to do? And would dealing with it in this manner not make it very public?"

"Indeed, I want everyone to be aware that I will not allow my dearest friends to be treated thus!" He paused to think "And My Lady will now be in your care, Charles – as your ward. Will you accept the responsibility?"

"Of course Henry, it will be an honour and a pleasure! I shall inform her straight away and send the guards to escort Wensell from the palace immediately." Charles bowed out.

"My Lady. Ava, "Charles began as he knelt in front of his new wards chair, grasping her hands in his own "I have spoken with the King and he has banished your Uncle from court, is removing his title and lands from him"

"So he is ruined" Ava stated, as much as she hated her uncle, he was her last remaining relative and she had no idea what she was to do without his protection "What is to become of me? Am I to leave court too?"

"No, no you are to remain here, His Majesty had made you my ward – so you are now in my care and protection" The Duke tilted her chin so that she looked at his face when he spoke "I promise now that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." Tears welled in her eyes at his sentiment

"Then I am fortunate indeed"

The next morning the sun was shining brightly through the glassed windows as the early autumn leaves glowed orange, brown and bronze. Ava stood and curtseyed as the Duke of Suffolk entered her spacious sitting room. He took in the fierce bruise on her left cheek and the frown on her face that indicated there was a problem.

"My Lady, are you well?"

"Very well, Your Grace, but I need to ask your permission to leave court immediately, my bags are packed but I was then informed that I required your consent as you are now my guardian."

"May I ask why you are leaving so suddenly?"

"Isn't obvious? My maid and servants have heard the gossip that is rife here, it seems the world and his wife know of my troubles and what my uncle did. Many are saying that I cannot be innocent; I have no wish to be the centre of a scandal, My Lord. Please allow me to escape."

"Give them time and they will find something else to occupy their gossiping minds – probably before the morning is out." Charles tried to convince Ava that it was unnecessary to leave, but he could see from her face that it was futile "Where do you plan to go?"

"That I had not really considered fully. I have some friends in Oxford, but..."

"My Lady, you may travel to my estate in Suffolk, if you wish to leave immediately then I shall be unable to accompany you as I would wish to. The King requires me to meet with the Council, they are still deliberating his divorce. I had hoped to take you there myself and introduce you to the manor properly; so instead I will join you there as soon as the King allows it. Until then you must treat the house and grounds as your own. There is a condition" Charles explained

"Which is?"

"That your removal of court is not permanent. If I facilitate your leaving then you will return at some point in the not too distant future"

"Agreed Your Grace".

Two Weeks Later:

Ava strolled the rose garden in the November sunshine, sighing in contentment, she adored the hustle and bustle of court life, but she enjoyed the peace and quiet just as much. She heard hurried footsteps approaching on the gravel pathways beyond the walls. Charles appeared in the small gateway; a smile crossed her lips as she moved towards him. He bowed as they met and kissed both her hands warmly in greeting.

"My Lady, I am so very pleased to see you again. And looking so well! Tell me have you been bored here in the back of beyond?" He chuckled tucking her arm under his as he steered them towards the house.

"And I you, Your Grace. How could I be bored when there is so much to do and explore?"

"I am glad you think so my dear, we are to stay here for another few weeks and then travel to London to spend Christmastide at court at the King's request, how does that sound?" He questioned.

"It sounds wonderful, I have heard that the celebrations are magical. Tell me, is there any more talk of my Uncle?" Ava was anxious to discover what was occupying the court currently.

"None, people are too occupied with the Lady Anne and the rumours that are surrounding her person of late."

"And they would be?"

"That she and Thomas Wyatt were once lovers!" Charles stated, Ava gasped in surprise.

"Surely not. How has His Majesty reacted?"

"Not very well as you can imagine; but he is punishing anyone who dares to speak it or proclaim it to be the truth."

"Do you believe it to be true?"

"I think it may be; but I cannot speak my true mind without being banished from the court and Henry's favour."

"I do not think that you are overly keen on the Lady Anne, my Lord" Ava began scrutinising his face.

"Then you are very intuitive My Lady; between you and me, I dislike her and her family and all of their scheming very much."

"There is something about her that I cannot take to either. And her father is always disagreeable" Ave agreed.

"Now there is an understatement!" the pair laughed as they entered the manor house.

Charles had risen before Ava and ridden to the town to see his man of affairs who was stationed there. Deciding it was going to stay dry for the rest of the morning Ava headed out to tour the estates grounds on her favourite horse May. After riding peacefully for some time, Ava rounded a corner to find a horrific scene of pain and fear. A tree had fallen in the winds the previous evening, landing on one of the estate workers trapping him beneath its large trunk. He was calling out weakly; trembling with cold and fear, as Ava and her servant jumped from their mounts and ran to his assistance.

"Mason take my horse and ride as quickly as you can back to the house and fetch help. We need to move this tree soon and get this poor devil help. Go man – hurry" She ordered calmly, hiding the panic that was creeping in. No sooner had Mason disappeared into the distance than the heavens opened and rain poured down heavily. Ava took the injured man's head in her lap, attempting to make him comfortable and shelter his pale face from the rain. It took an hour for Mason to return with a number of men from the house, she could have wept for joy as she heard Charles' voice bellowing out orders. The rain was becoming even heavier, as Charles assessed the man's situation.

"We would have been here sooner but Mason couldn't find exactly where you were. We'll soon have him out." Charles assured her, squeezing her shoulder as he stood to join the effort to move the tree. It was heavier than anticipated, the assembled men were struggling.

"Mason you join the others to lift the trunk and I will drag him out when it is lifted" Ava told the servant waiting next to her "Honestly I shall be able to – you are needed without your help it will not be lifted at all!" Ava insisted, as the man gave her a sceptical frown; before doing as he was bid. Moments later the weight of the tree was lifted and there was just enough room to manoeuvre the frail body of the man out. Ava used all her strength and will power to physically drag the man from his dangerous position quickly as the burden could not be held for long; she groaned as she pulled her charge to safety. The incapacitated man was lifted and carried away by some of the other men so that he could be tended to by the local doctor (on the Duke's orders).

"I shall follow them, you go back to the house – you've done well!" Charles suggested. Desperate to make sure that he was ok, Ava walked her horse through the driving rain to the village, and waited for Charles to reappear with news. After what felt like an age he emerged and strode straight to where his ward stood with their horses. "You should have gone back; you are soaked to the bone and must be frozen." He reprimanded handing her up into the saddle.

"How does he fare?"

"He is badly injured, but thanks to your help he stands a chance. Now come let us get out of this infernal rain" Charles urged his horse into motion and led the way back.

Charles Brandon lifted the young Ava Wensell down from her horse, frowning as he found she was indeed extremely cold and that her clothes were sodden.

"You are not hungry this evening?" Charles questioned as he watched Ava push some of the food around her plate eating very little.

"No I'm afraid not Your Grace."

"It's Charles whilst we are in private please. Shall we move to the other room and have a drink?" Charles suggested leading the way, finding that he wanted to prolong the time he was spending with Ava on her own. "Here drink this" He handed her a cup of warm wine as she stood warming herself in front of the roaring fire. "And there was you thinking that it was very quiet and peaceful around here eh?"

"Indeed" Ava laughed, placing her half drunk wine on the mantelpiece above the fire "I do hope that the poor man will be ok!"

"Time will tell" Charles looked at his drink; he did not wish to tell her that he was unlikely to survive the night due to the severity of his injuries. Ava closed her eyes as a peculiar feeling washed over her, she felt like a block of ice and was trying to suppress a shiver; yet at the same time she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and was experiencing the distinct feeling of being over heated. She could hear Charles talking but could not make out the words he was saying, it was as if she was underwater. Placing a hand on the fire place she attempted to gain control of herself, but found it impossible, she was also aware that she was fighting a losing battle to remain upright.

"Your Grace, please forgive me – I feel most peculiar!" Ava managed to half whisper, as if on cue her legs buckled and she knew she was heading for the rug laid out of the stone floor. A strong arm closed around her tiny waist saving her from the impact; before swinging her body into his arms and carrying her from the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Fever

Chapter 3: Fever

Wringing his hands in frustration Charles paced the corridor outside of the chambers Ava was occupying in his home. It had taken nearly two hours for the physician to arrive, and in that time Ava had not regained consciousness, but talked deliriously and restlessly in her uncomfortable sleep. It was clear that she had an extremely high temperature; Charles cursed himself silently, she had been outside in the cold and rain for much too long earlier that day. Finally the physician left the room, closing the door behind him; facing the Duke he adopted a sombre expression.

"I'm afraid it's very serious, Your Grace. The Lady has contracted a fever, her ladies are trying to keep her comfortable, it has not yet broken and if it does not by morning then you should prepare yourself for the worst." He explained to an increasingly irate Charles. He watched as the medical expert departed, he had not needed him to pronounce that Ava was suffering from a fever, Charles growled running a hand through his hair. Sleep evaded him for most of the evening and shortly after dawn Charles was already dressed and restless. Entering Ava's bed chamber quietly, he noted that her maid had fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed, he hoped she had been awake with her mistress through most of the night. Hearing the footsteps the maid shot up from her awkward position and dropped a quick courtesy.  
"Your Grace, I only closed my eyes for a moment when the sun appeared I promise. The fever still holds firm, My Lord" the fearful young girl explained quietly.

"It's ok, go and get some rest – I will sit with her for a while. Get Mason to send for the physician, she may need to be bled." Charles ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed; taking one of his ward's hands which trembled slightly as if she was shivering. The heat from her skin shocked Charles, it was as though she was on fire. He took a cloth that was resting in a bowl of water, rung it out and dabbed at her forehead which was shining with sweat. Occasionally Ava mumbled, but her words were incoherent, shortly before the doctor arrived she began to thrash around the bed; Charles was at a loss.

"The Lady Berresford will have to be bled Your Grace, with your permission I will do so immediately." The doctor explained timidly, Charles nodded, moving so that he could hold on to the upper part of her body to keep her still, as the physician made an incision in her arm, allowing a small amount of blood to trickle into the waiting bowl. "And now we pray" He added, bowing as he once again left the room. Charles once again used a damp cloth to try and cool his friend's high temperature.

By midnight there had been very little change in Ava's condition although her temperature appeared to have lowered slightly and the shivering has lessened. Relinquishing responsibility to his housekeeper Charles retreated to his own room to sleep, after a restless few hours of dozing he returned to his sleeping ward's bedside and resumed his vigil. Ava's fever appeared to have broken, and her temperature was returning to normal, but she had yet to wake from her delirious sleep. Charles woke with a start in the uncomfortably hard chair he had been using; he shook his head to clear the fog of much needed sleep from his brain. He moved to sit on the bed so he could reach Ava more easily and used yet another damp cloth to wipe the few beads of sweat that showed she was still fighting to dispel her illness from her body. He placed the cloth on the exposed part of her neck, and she sighed softly. Charles froze; it was the first response of any kind anyone tending her had received. He moved the cloth to the other side of her neck column and this time she moved her head as if to savour the coolness. Enthused Charles soaked the material in more cool water.

"You shouldn't be here." Ava's voice sounded into the silence, if the room hadn't been nearly silent Charles would have missed the whisper. His head snapped round to face her open eyes, he smiled.

"Don't worry your maid has only been gone a moment and will be back very soon and I doubt anyone could accuse us of anything improper the state you've been in." Charles reassured her, returning to his ministrations on her forehead. Ava's hand clamped weakly around his.

"No. I meant that you are a Duke, and I am your ward you should not be wasting your time here with me, you have more important things to do." She reasoned, as he unbent her fingers to free his captured hand, before taking her slender fingers in his.

"Listen to me. Not only is your health and welfare my responsibility officially, you are also my very dear friend; and I made you a promise to protect you, and I feel that I have let you down, so here I am and here I will stay Ava."

"You cannot protect me from illness your Grace, there is no one to blame..."

"I should have insisted that you return home, after we had freed the villager." Charles began to explain.

"If I remember correctly you did, and it was me who disobeyed and followed you – so any blame lies solely with me." Ava tried to insist, Charles looked tortured; but the conversation was ended when Ava's maid bustled into the room.

"Good! Lady Berresford is awake, send down to the kitchen for some soup, she needs to build her strength back up" He ordered.

Three Days Later:

Charles sat in his library attempting to work on the estate ledgers his man had sent for his perusal that morning. Instead he sat staring out of the window trying to remember if Ava's eyes were green or blue. He wanted to go and check, to see her again and spend some more time in her company. But he knew he had already spent far too much time by her sick bed and that any more would arouse the suspicions of the staff. The doctor had already made an off hand comment about a Duke spending too much time worrying about his ward and that it should be left to his staff. The last thing Ava needed was the servants gossiping and it spreading to the village. Charles threw the papers in his hand down onto the desk in frustration; he couldn't work out why not being able to see her was distracting him so very much.

The door facing his back creaked open, assuming it was a servant Charles barked out into the room

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, you Grace. I thought I might find a book to read" Ava replied sounding slightly perturbed at his menace. Charles jumped up from the chair almost sending it flying to the floor and turned to face the young lady who had been occupying his thoughts.

"Ava, forgive me I thought you were...well never mind. Were you looking for anything in particular?" He smiled at her fondly. Blue, her eyes are blue he thought. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?" He suddenly questioned narrowing his eyes at her. She still looked very pale and tired, she had definitely lost weight and she had a very thick shawl pulled tightly around her body.

"Probably but I was so bored and I do feel better. I promise if I feel tired then I will return to my room, but I needed something to do other than stare at the ceiling" Ava explained, causing Charles to chuckle.

"Most young women would relish the opportunity to stay abed and do nothing."  
"Ahhh but I am not most women, your Grace"

"No you most certainly are not. And please Ava we agreed you would call me Charles remember." They were green not blue, or were they? Charles questioned himself and tried not to stare.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Chapter 4: Confessions

Authors Note: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, favourite and followed! Reviews really spur me on so please continue (especially if you are enjoying!). H

Two weeks later.

Charles was still fretting over Ava's health, despite her assurances that she was growing in strength every day; he frequently wondered if he could gain the King's permission to remain in Suffolk over the Christmas period if his ward was not fit to make the journey to court. Although when he had broached the subject with her, Ava had insisted that if for some reason she was not able to travel at the end of the coming week then he should not alter his plans. If Henry did grant him permission to remain on his own estate he couldn't risk concealing the reason from his friend, she was too intelligent for that; having already outsmarted him. The previous week he had still been trying to hide the fact that the villager she had so struggled to assist had died of his injuries the morning after their rescue; she knew his non-committal replies meant he was hiding something and so when Charles had left, she had asked his steward a fly away question and he had answered truthfully, unaware he was betraying his master. Charles had been furious at the man, but Ava had reasoned with him and made him feel thoroughly ashamed that he had been so vile to his loyal servant. He could also see that the truth of the man's demise had utterly devastated Ava, even though she tried to hide it.

The Duke of Suffolk turned to smile at Ava who was walking alongside him wrapped in the warmest clothing possible, as they strolled some of the gardens near to his large house.

"Honestly, Charles I wish you would stop looking at me as though I might shatter into a thousand pieces at a moment's notice." Ava shook her blonde head smiling "I am perfectly well now, and I needed the fresh air. If you keep me cooped up inside then I will be ill again within the month" She argued succinctly, and he had to agree with her logic.

"I admit defeat – as long as you keep to your promise that if you feel tired or cold you will tell me at once" He waited until she nodded her response before he squeezed her hand that rested on his arm. "Did the doctor say if you would be able to travel soon?" He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"He did, he is very please with me, and said that I am sufficiently recovered enough to travel for the Christmas season, as long as I still take plenty of rest while we are away he believes I will be back to normal by the new year."

"I am so very glad, Christmas at court is too magical to miss!" Charles grinned like a small boy.

"Indeed it is Charles! Why would anyone want to remain away once invited!" A voice boomed from behind Charles, the friends turned to be greeted by the smiling face of the King of England, they both made the appropriate displays of respect and then Henry moved to embrace Charles laughing and place a light kiss on Ava's cheek.

"No one would ever wish to avoid Christmas with you Henry, but we had feared that Ava would have to forgo the enjoyment this year – she had a fever a couple of weeks ago, but she is much better now" Charles explained, Ava blushed as Henry turned his wide eyed, concerned attention to her.

"If I had known I would have sent my personal physician to you my dear! Are you sure you are recovered?"

"Indeed your Majesty, I will soon be as though nothing ever happened. And I am so very excited about the forthcoming celebrations."

"Good, good. Charles there something I need to discuss with you privately, shall we walk?" Henry suggested not so discreetly. Ava obliged.

"If you will excuse me you Majesty I am feeling a little tired, I think I shall return to the house and get warm."

"Of course Ava – Sir Anthony Knivert is already inside trying to get warm after our journey I am sure he is in need of some company."Henry inclined his head to her as she left swiftly.

"Is she really well Charles?"

"I very much believe so Henry. I confess I thought I might lose her at one point – the fever was very aggressive and she didn't seem to be strong enough to fight it." Henry eyed his best friend suspiciously, whilst Charles remained looking at the ground he stepped on.

"Ava is actually what I wanted to discuss with you. Sir Anthony and I were passing through on our return home and thought to take rest here; which allows me to have this talk with you before we all return to court together" Henry explained, Charles was used to his friend assuming he could go where he wanted when he chose and that everyone would do his bidding. "She really is a stunning young woman Charles and she is of the age when she should be happily married."

"No one has approached me, and she is such a good friend that I would not see her married to anyone who would make her unhappy!" Charles argued with more force than he meant to and a smirk appeared on Henry's face.

"How could they when she has been hiding away here for a good few weeks? Anyway I agree with your sentiment and I did say a happy marriage. Sir Anthony was very taken with her..." Henry began, stopping as Charles' eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets, horror crossing his handsome features. Unable to form words to fill the gap Henry had left Charles allowed the King to continue. "Then of course there is the most obvious option my friend" Henry raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Which is?" Charles could barely breath; his heart was beating so fast in his chest at the possibility that he might lose Ava. Henry gave a slight chuckle.

"Well let us assess the facts. There are rumours at court about the Duke of Suffolk and the very many ladies who pant after him".

"There are always rumours about me!" Charles reasoned.

"Ahh but these are different. According to several sources you have put aside your mistresses and the delights of the flesh that you are usually so fond of and now live a life of abstinence. You also apparently drink less and behave far better than you ever have. Oh and your last letter was almost poetic." Henry covered his grin as his friend frowned at him.

"I don't understand"

"As far as I can work out, this miraculous change occurred around about the time that Lady Berresford returned to our company."

"I have responsibilities now Henry" Charles argued, fearful that Henry would disapprove of his attachment to Ava.

"Admit it man! It is plain for me to see that you have reformed your character because you want to impress the woman you have fallen in love with and that woman is Ava is it not? I can see it in the way you look at her...it's the same way I look to the Lady Anne." Henry pressed bringing their stroll to a halt as he stared at one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"I was not sure you would approve and I certainly don't know how Ava feels, if she does not return my feelings then I cannot pressure her into a union and I certainly would not wish to lose her friendship." He rubbed his face "What should I do?"

"Court her Charles! Over Christmas, shower her with affection, show her that your affection is real and not passing, I am sure she cares for you in the same way. You must also keep others away; Sir Antony for one is very keen" Henry snorted as Charles looked back to the house in concern "Come then let us return before he can start to seduce your beautiful wife to be!"


End file.
